My breaking dawn
by batman0221
Summary: This is my version of how i think breaking dawn will go but you never know. this is rated M for the lemon later on.
1. Worries and Wedding plans

Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Twilight characters….sighs…….sadly...**

Worries and wedding plans

It was two days before the wedding it was total craziness. First, I was stressing out and found out that the volturi were coming to check on us in 5 days after the wedding. I was more worried about getting through the wedding than anything else. Alice had seen then coming.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked in his velvet voice.

"Yes, just perfect!" I said with a humorless tone. Edward gave me a worried look.

"You know you don't have to do this, we can wait until you're older and then hold off your…you know." He said sitting next to me.

"No, no, no. I'm not talking about not marrying you. I mean after that. After the wedding, after we get back from our honeymoon." Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me from the couch into his arms.

"Bella, Honey, we'll be gone and you will be…."

"With you and safe."

"Yes. They will be long gone when we get back, okay? So you don't have you worry about anything. All you have to worry about is about looking pretty, not that you don't already but you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. I love you so much." I looked up into his liquid gold eyes and kissed him. My heart accelerated just then.

"I'm going to miss that for sure." He said with my favorite crooked smile.

_Was I really ready to give up being a human? I didn't want to answer that. Was I ready to stop being Isabella Marie Swan? I didn't want to answer that either. Was I ready? _That was the only thing that I could ask myself.While I was thinking this Edward was looking at me that made me feel self-concise.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked all worried.

"No, it's just your so beautiful tonight." We were in my room, Charlie was already asleep by now.

"Thanks, so are you. What are you thinking about?" I asked looking at his perfect face.

"Thanks," he chuckled "I'm thinking about you and how you're going to be my wife in less than twenty-four hours" of course, it had to be past twelve by now.

"Bella, I love you so much and I can't wait until you can be mine forever." He said staring down at me with his dazzling stare. My heart kicked up a notch and I tried to think straight.

"I'm already yours forever." I said looking unwillingly away to say what I needed without stuttering.

"I know but it is more official this way."

"Oh, well I know. So, how's Alice coming with the wedding plans?"

"Bella, they're already done. They have been done for a couple months now and the wedding is in les than two days."

"Right...I guess I'm more tired then I expected." I yawned and noticed that for the fist time.

"I should let you sleep." He pulled the old quilt around me, and kissed me on the forehead, cheek, nose and finally my mouth.

"g'night. I love you Edward."

"I love you to. Sleep now, my Bella." He started humming my song and I was out in seconds.

**Hope you guys like the story it is my first fan fiction and hope to get more out to you! Just send me a review and I will debate with myself on whether or not I should write another chapter. Just click the review button and send a review! **

**Batman0221**


	2. Honeymoon plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters and I'm not Stephanie Myer.**

**I thank all of you who have read my story. Well, I'll shut up and begin**

Honeymoon plans

When I awoke, I found Edward on my monster of a computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting up.

"Well, I'm looking for airline tickets and good morning, did you sleep well?" He said still looking at the screen. I came over behind him.

"Good morning and yes I did. What type of airline tickets and for when and where?" He was still staring at the screen and ignored my questions.

"Edward. Where and when?" I crossed my arms over my chest. He turned from the screen for the first time and stared at me.

"Bella, you get to choose where. It is our honeymoon trip. So, where would you like to go?" he pulled me into his lap and turned back to the computer. I looked over the few possibilities that appealed to me. France, Spain, London, Ireland, and Greenland.

"Wow. Spain? Ireland? France, London and Greenland are understandable." I turned to look at him; he was looking at me,

"Where to?" he asked.

"How about London? It rains there as much as Forks so, you could go out in the day. So I choose London."

"Okay, London it is. Did you know London is a romance city?" I watched as he booked the flight for tomorrow at seven p.m.

"Yes, I did know that. So, what are we going to do today?" I said looking up at him. Edward was staring down at me again.

"We are going to a wedding rehearsal. But, first you are going to a Bridal shower from Alice and your mother." Edward had taken me back to my bed again and sat with me on his lap.

"Hmph," I didn't like surprises or parties. "can you come with me?"

"Bella, I have to go to my own party and yours is strictly girls only. I'm sorry. Promise me one thing though."

"What?" I sighed.

"Promise me you'll pretend to enjoy yourself."

"Promise." He leaned in and kissed me gently. It ended all to soon.

"You need to get dressed. We have a lot to do today."

"'Kay." I kissed him once more and went into the bathroom to get ready for my day.

**Hey well this is my story. Yes I know it is short and im sorry for that but the next chapter will be longer I promise. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Batman0221**


	3. Before Party Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters but I own my own copies of the books P

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters but I own my own copies of the books P**

OMG im so sorry guys! I was waiting for my reviews to tell me to continue writing and I would like to thank those few of you that did. My reviews were: annabethrules, poison.reality95, ToriVampire94, lisadianemill, and gandkforev899. Im on a trip and im writing what I can. I will try to post more but I can't guarantee that I will post within 2 weeks because it all depends if we have internet service and if my dad will allow me to write and post on his laptop. Well and to continue on……

Chapter 3: Before Party blues

I was dressed and fed. I was ready for my day.

"So, what's first on our list of things to do?"

"Well," Edward closed the door on the Volvo and was in the drivers side before I could even blink.

"We are going to see Alice. For your surprise," he winked at me. "and than I'm afraid ,my dear, that I will have to leave you to go to my own party from Emmet. Surprisingly Charlie is coming o my party as well. I know he is not the one for the parties and doesn't really like me because of that one incident." He was referring to when he left me because he thought I wasn't safe anymore.

"Wow. That is a surprise. So, what are you boys going to do?" we were already at the house because of Edwards insane driving.

"Well I don't know. We might end up playing video games." Growing up at Renée's house we didn't do that type of thing and we never had the money for it.

"Oh. Sounds, umm, fun."

"It should be, no one in our family has ever played one before," He gave me his crooked smile that I loved so much. "Shall we go in now? Alice is getting a little anxious." I groaned. I didn't want to be without Edward. I also had promised him I would pretend to enjoy myself even if I didn't want to.

"Okay, lets go in." Edward was already at my now suddenly open door and helped me out of the car and put hid hand around my waist and walk me up to the doorway of my doom.

Alice had the door open before I could even lift my foot off the ground to walk up to the very few steps.

"Is my mother here yet?" I asked her as she pulled me into the house and I looked around the corner to check.

"No, I need you to get dressed, and Edward it was suppose to be a surprise!!" she glared at him and he just stood there staring at her.

"I know but, I would rather Bella be in a good mood instead of her not being pleasant." I hated it when they talked about me like I wasn't there.

"Alice im already dressed." I said interrupting their argument.

"Bella you don't expect me to let you wear that do you?" She said moving her hand up and down in front of me as to show me off as her model, which I was not. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a Jeans and a cartoon t-shirt.

"Bella Honestly, you should know me by now. Im hurt. Come with me. Now!" I didn't want to argue, I wouldn't have won anyways. I followed her into her room so she could dress me like her doll. Alice went into the closet and pulled out a jean mini skirt, red shirt with a "v" shaped necked and knee high brown boots. It was a perfect outfit for someone like her but not me. In seconds I was in the outfit that was in my hands a second ago. I looked at myself in her full-body sized mirror. I didn't look as bad as I thought but I was showing to much skin for my liking **(I know how she feels)**. I tried to get my difficult hair into a ponytail but that wasn't going anywhere fast.

"umm, Alice, can you help me?" I asked and pointed to my hair. Alice came over and had it in a ponytail before I could put my hand down." Thanks." I said.

"no problem but we need to get you back down stairs because Emmet is on his way back home after picking up your mom." She got me down stair in human time so I could get use to my appearance. Sadly for me I tripped on the last stair and about sailed right into the door. Thankfully Edward was there to catch me before that happened.

"You okay love? His velvet voice asked.

"Yeah im fine" Edward bent down and kissed me gently before disappearing to go do something with his brothers. Seconds later the doorbell rang signaling me to act all cherry for my guests and Alice. The first guest to arrive was Angela. She was one of my bridesmaids.

"Hey Angela" I said and greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Bella." She hugged me back and I lead her into the living room to talk and wait for who-knows how many guests. We sat on the couch for two minutes before everyone else arrived. Who came was Jessica, my mother, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. Two whole hours to sit, listen and pretend to be enjoying myself. Which was not going to happen.


	4. Parties of Giving

Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the twilight characters

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the twilight characters. But I do Own the books**

I know im horrible at this updating. I use to think that I would be better at this than other people because I thought I would update a couple of chapters at a time so once again im sooooooooooooo breathe ooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. Anyway to continue on….

Chapter 4: The parties of giving

EPOV

I didn't want to leave Bella but it was my bachelor party and she needed time with girls only even if we didn't want to do it, we should. Emmet, Jasper, Charlie, Carlisle and I were over at Charlie's house trying to hook up the newly purchased game system that was given to me from everyone (the guys). My brothers were Arguing with Charlie and Carlisle. Me? I was sitting on the couch listening to them squabbling over which wire goes were.

About a half an hour later it was all set up and ready to go.

"Edward, since you're the main reason this is here, and well the reason we all are here," Charlie began "Which game do you want to start with? You have the choices of **Call of Duty4**, **Tomb Raider **and **PGR4**."

"How about **PGR4**?' I was in more of a mood to race them and beat them, than anything else. Hopefully.

BPOV

It turned out I was actually enjoying myself to my surprise. Alice did a good job and I was glad to know that everyone that came to the party was going to show up to the wedding tomorrow. Wow. I was getting married tomorrow. Oh god I was getting married tomorrow. It was coming all so fast. Breathe I told myself breathe everything will be just fine. Concentrate on what everyone else is saying; think about this later.

"so, Bella," Jessica started. I jumped from my thoughts and tried with great effort to listen. "do you have plans for tomorrow night?" Everyone turned toward me listening intensely to hear the answer to the dreaded question.

"aw Jess. Did you have to ask that question?" she nodded with a smile plastered on her face. I was blushing, I could feel it.

"Bella tell us please? As your friends and family?" she begged. By now everyone had that stupid grin on there faces like Jessica did. There was no way of getting out of this one. I took a deep breathe and said to them as calmly as possible.

"Well, you know…the usual thing." I was still blushing. Alice could see I didn't want to answer anything else than that and cut in before anyone else could ask anything else.

"PRESENT TIME!" she squealed. I gave her a sympathetic look as a thank you. And just smiled and handed me a small bag.

"This is from me and Rose." She handed me the bag and sat with Rosalie. Rose had a evil smile on her face. I knew it wasn't going to be anything good. I hesitated until everyone was yelling at me to open the blooming package. I slowly took the tissue paper out of the back and a small package of tissue paper. I unwrapped it painfully slowly for everyone but myself. What was inside was lacy underwear with a see-through night gown. Everyone "oohed and awed" everyone laughed because I picked it up with one finger. I had nothing to say. It was too weird for me to get underwear for a night that they were not going to be with me with.** (That would be a tad awkward if you ask me. Scratch that it would be way too weird) **I put the clothing back in the bag and grabbed the next present.

"Oh! That one is from me." Jessica pronounced with a but of a squeak in her voice. I looked at the square box and shook it. It made a muffled shuffling sound. It was clothes I knew it. I just didn't know what kind of clothes. I opened the box and found Low-cut jeans and a piece if clothing which I guessed was a shirt but there wasn't much there to call a shirt.

"Uh, thank you Jessica. It is…Lovely. Thanks"

"no problem" she was pleased with herself we all could tell.

"That one is from me dear." My mother said pointing to a small box on the table. I picked it up and didn't want to waste anymore time figuring out what they were. I ripped the paper off and found a rectangular felt box. I opened it and found a sting of pearls. I gasped

"Thank you mom. But you didn't have to get that for me!" She frowned at me.

"Of course I did. Every girl should have a string of pearls on her wedding day. Oh and it is also from Phil and sends apologizes that he couldn't make it" She looked down at the last part as if she was disappointed in Phil. Phil was my stepdad. My mother married him and moved to Florida two years earlier.

"oh its okay." I really didn't mind if he came or not I just wanted to be with Edward.

"Bella," a quiet voice next to me said. "That on is from me" a finger pointed to a small box on the table. I picked it up and unwrapped it and found two bottles of nail polish. One was blue and the other was a red color. There was also a ticket to a bookstore to save me 15 the next time i went to get books.

"Thank you Angela. That is a perfect present for me." I was mostly referring to the book store coupon. I didn't really were nail polish, even though the red would probably be used for the wedding.

"It was nothing I just figured you would like something simple." She smiled and hugged me. There was one present left and it was form Esme. I picked up the envelope. It was thin so I knew it had to be expensive. I groaned on the inside. I opened it up and found to year passes to Florida. One was for Edward and one was for me.

"Oh My GOSH!!" Jessica screamed

"Oh wow! Thank you Esme" I went over and hugged her.

"It was nothing dear. You can go and see your mom when ever you want this year. You also can go over there to just spend your time." She gave me a wink that no one else saw but me because they were too busy oogling over my tickets.

"Okay, I need all you ladies except you mom and Renee to go up to the church for the rehearsal." Alice commanded. We all walked outside and found a long limo waiting for us. All the girls screamed with pleasure and we got in to go practice for the wedding tomorrow.

EPOV

It was a several hours before we got the hang of all the games. The guys had presents to give to me and I was not at all ready for them to give them to be because I knew they were going to go about it inaproptitely.

"Okay. Since we are here for Edward, we have a few things to give to you." Emmet said with a grin on his face. He was planning something I knew it. I could see it in his mind. Everyone was in on it. They thought it would be funny to do something to me. They all except one were successful at keeping their mind block. **(I bet you can guess who that was) **I figured out that everyone was in on it because Emmet kept thinking about how they would go about it. He really was my idiot brother, but what could I do about it? There plan was to give a box full of condoms. Then they were going to throw a bunch of them at me. I could see who the genius behind the planning was. Only Emmet would think of something as dumb as that. I decided to burst there bubble so they could get all mad at Emmet for ruining the whole thing.

"I see what ou guys are planning to do" I smiled, pleased with myself as everyones smile turned to s disappointed face and all of them turned to Emmet. They glared at him and she sheepishly grinned back.

"I guess you can never trust someone like Emmet to keep thoughts like that quiet." I laughed. Slowly everyone one started to laugh one by one.

"Okay. So Do you want to open your presents now?" Jasper asked

"Sure." I didn't see as though I had any other choice. First I got an envelope from Emmet. I opened it up to find two condoms, one pink and the other purple.

"Thanks….Emmet." I really didn't know what to say. I mean what would you say if your brother gave you a pink and purple condom? Anyways, the next present I got from Jasper was a 100 gift card to a music store.

"awesome! Thanks Jasper." I stood up and gave him a brotherly hug and sat down.

"Oh and I don't get hugs anymore for my presents? What a sweet brother you are."

"well, what can I say? your presents wasn't as good as Jaspers. I picked up the second to last present from Charlie. It was a box of hot chocolate.

"thanks Charlie."

"well it should be good. I thought you guys might like that better than a box of Coffee."

" it should be nice. Thank you." Last was a present from Carlisle it was a long skinny envelope. I opened it up and it was two tickets to Greenland.

"Wow thank you Dad. Its wonderfull."

"Im glad you like it son."

"Why Greenland" Charlie asked a tad bit confused.

"well I have always wondered what it was like in Greenland it is and opportunity to go and see."

"Oh. I see."


End file.
